Talk:The Dry Bones Ritual/@comment-87.32.91.19-20191017083542
Hello. Umm.... I did the ritual. It was fine. I hid well, I won the game, then at 3:00 am... ‘He’ didn’t leave. I said the words. God, I know this sounds ridiculous... I’ve always enjoyed rituals, as I am a goth and love paranormal stuff, but the other rituals I’ve done have been fine, (though I had a close call once playing the Midnight Game, but that’s a whole different story) OK. So, I said “thank you for playing...” blah blah blah, and got no response. At all. I tried again. No response. I tried for about 2-3 hours, then passed-out/fell asleep (I’m not sure) I woke up at exactly 6:00 am... which I’m not really sure is a coincidence or not... but in the motherf*cking mirror, I swear to God, there was a black shadow, just like, hovering behind me. So, a bit (a LOT) freaked out, I decided to say again “thank you for playing, but please leave now. You are no longer welcome” ... No response. I decided to (Very very stupidly) Ignore it. I got dressed, and left for school. (My parents were staying in Dublin overnight to watch a comedian) on the bus, it seemed like a shadow was looking at me in the mirror, and I felt like I was being followed. So, I recently played The Bath Game, and I wondered, if maybe... So I looked over my right shoulder. There ‘It’ was. A Goddam black f*cking shadow just standing there, in the aisle. Luckily the bus stopped around then, or else I would have just got off and walked to school. I had that weird feeling of being followed all morning in school, and I kept seeing glimpses of ‘Him’ in the mirror or behind me. I decided to go to the bathroom. (God, I am such an idiot) of course, classes were on, so the hall was empty. Or so I thought. This is taking too long, I’ve got to type faster, please read on quickly. But I’ve got to tell the story, maybe there’s a clue in here somewhere. Of course, when I glanced over my shoulder ‘He’ was there, that was getting almost normal now. But then I glanced again, and he was closer. I started practically running to the bathroom....then I felt a presence... I... got scared. I looked around, he was much closer... so, I (Could I GET any stupider?) said “Kitta!” And chopped my hand down, which is how you end the bath game. BIG. MISTAKE. I looked behind me, ‘He’ wasn't gone.. ‘He’ was so close, just a black shadow. I fainted. I woke up in the sick room, I am there now. The shadow is just standing there, at the other end of the room, I’m writing this as I glance up at him every now and then (every 2 seconds) I tried to take a picture, but it came up blank. Please help. I think I know what would happen if he catches me...